Percy Jasckson the war of the world
by darklight dragon1612
Summary: when annabeth cheats on percy with his new brother and he leaves and joins chaos what happens when Percy becomes the perfict assasion. note percy will be with an oc and thalia might be depinding on how many of you send in pm's
1. Chapter 1

(AN please send some oc's what I need is going to be at the bottom)

(Percy's pov)

I was getting really mad first I get an annoying brother and sister mike and Luna then they get a Quest and when they come back there hailed as the best hero's. Luna wasn't that bad but mike at times I wanted to kill him, then annabeth goes and cheats on me with mike that was the last straw.

(Flashback five minutes)

I was walking along and I hear giggling, but I don't think about it until I hear annabeth's voice then mike's. I hid in a bush and what I heard made something snap inside me.

"Why don't you dump Percy, annabeth I am so much better then him." said mike

"I know and that's what I plan on doing as soon as I see him next." said annabeth

I come out of the bush with my eyes narrowed and said "so that's what you think of me well I guess the gods went to all the trouble of making and putting a little of there powers into this ring I was going to ask you to marry me but now I don't think so." I showed her the ring it had a as Apollo called it a "sun diamond" in it after that I left and packed a duffle bag of clothes. (End flashback) After three weeks of running a man walked up to me and said. "Percy you are what I've been looking for in an assassin for two millennia will you join me." said chaos

"deal." said Percy

And that's it for this chapter guy's as I said I need some oc's can you give me some I would like you too make me your oc's and could you make me some bad guys as well as your oc's if you could that would be great.

name first and last

Godly parent

Mortal parent

Age

Powers

History

Hair

Skin

Clothes

Weapons

Life at camp

Life after camp

Weapons of choice

Home town

Alliance( titans, hunter, camper, soldier,


	2. Chapter 2

Dorian blaze

Soldier

Bellona roman goddess of war

Summer blaze

15

Miami Florida

Lived in the woods with his sister until she was lost at the age of six. He moves around a lot moving from job to job. Found a blood red wolf that was starving to death he took what food he had and feed it later named her Grace, then he saved a gold dragon he named Armando was forced to come to camp half blood by three half bloods and a saytr except for Grover. He found his sister there who had been taken in by another person.

Natural fighter, runs very fast without tiring,

no life at camp.

Had to fight just to get a meal

bright fire red spiky

Tan

5'9

Red and gold sleeveless shirt light with jeans and combat boots

chaos gold shield, sword, and throwing knives, spear

A long slash that runs from his left shoulder to his right hip, a tattoo of a wolf and dragon

Training, wolfs, winning, dark gold, running,

Rain, the color pink, losing, children of Athena and Aphrodite, hates most of the other half bloods except for his sister.

Deep waters, losing his sister, and not being able to protect his sister.

Competitiveness, loyalty, and doing what ever it takes to make his sister happy

haven't picked yet

Armando a gold dragon

these people's oc's got in so far

Marissa Jordan

Skyler DeSantos

ash winter

megan

Jason truce


	3. Chapter 3

(Percy's pov)

500 years later

I walked though chaos's palace headed to the throne room. When I got there I knelt before chaos as he sat on his throne.

"What do you need of me lord chaos." "Is there a problem somewhere."

"Yes there is Percy (I'll call him void from now on) Dorian wants you to go with him and help supply a planet and then you and Dorian will head to Earth ok tell Dorian to take Alfa company with him I'll go tell the gods you'll be coming to help."

"my lord why do I have to go to Earth you know how I fill about them."

"this is not a request this is an order Percy."

"yes my lord it will be done."

(Dorian's pov)

I walked though the halls looking for Marissa Jordan a girl that I picked up at a camp 200 hundred years ago and Skyler DeSantos. I found them sparing in the training rooms they had just gotten promoted to my company. Well Skyler or sky as he likes to be called was promoted I picked him up just last summer. "All right that's good you two meet me at Alfa bay with the rest of the company." "and tell them to pack there gear to go to Earth but we have a stop first so get ready."

"yes sir commander." they both said at the same time "You both know I don't like it when people do that now get going."

Olympus

Chaos came out of a portal and watched as the Olympians argued with each other. "SHUT UP." yelled chaos The Olympians became quite at the sight of Chaos realizing who he was and what he could do. "Now I'm sending you some help if one camper so much as attacks one of my men they will pull out I will also be sending my assassin with them to help do not piss him off he can rip your soul's apart." with that chaos vanished in another portal.

(Percy's pov)

Dorian, Alfa company and I where on our way to Earth our extra weapons stored in steel lockers sky was sharpening his dual katanas while Marissa was sharpening her chaos silver dagger and making sure her bow and arrows where ready for use. Dorian sat running a oiled rag over his broad swords making sure they went in and out of the sheathes silently. I sat there with Dorian making sure my weapons were ready. "Hey Dorian how many people are in Alfa company." "and where do you get them all."

(Dorian's pov)

I heard void ask me how many people I had in Alfa company. "Well there are 80 half bloods, 50 mortals, and 70 chaos knights that's 200 people in Alfa company that's active plus the 300 reserve people for Alfa company so 500 people total in the whole company why do you ask void." "well I need to know how many people I fight beside." "your fighting beside 200 people void."

(Percy's pov)

I heard some one at the front yell that we where there so I stood beside Dorian as he signaled to drop the side gate.

(Camp)

We watched as our supposed help arrived and the gate on the side opened light filled the clearing so we couldn't see who or how many there where but just then the all the gods and goddess appeared in the clearing as well.

(AN) I need you guys to send me more oc's please

Dual katanas


	4. Chapter 4

(third person)

When the light cleared every camper watched as one hundred 98 people got out and formed two lines one on each side. One yelled the commander and void are coming present arms. As one They raised there swords and out of the ship come two people. Both wearing cloaks over there body's and hoods covering there faces everyone could tell they where boys.

(Dorian's pov)

As the soldiers filled out I belted my swords onto my back and grabbed my cloak I heard my lieutenant Zakk Johnson yell to present arms and strode from the ship with void at my side I stopped and motioned for Zakk. "lieutenant get my command tent sent up then set up camp do not get any of the weapons off the ship yet and send Megan to me while your at it."

"Sir yes sir." he then marched the company to a spot just outside the cabin area. "I presume you are the commander of that army." said Athena "that's not an army that's just one company of men and women." answered void I smirked at the god smacked look on everyone's faces until two people pushed there way to the front one was a boy the other a girl. The boy glared at us and the girl looked like she was brain dead but I recognized the look. she was being controlled by the boy. I whispered to void what I thought and he just growled. "Now void." I shouted void disappeared then repapered with the girl in his hands. The boy on instinct drew his sword I pulled my swords and chopped his sword in three different peaces.

(Percy's pov)

When I saw those two push there way though I mad but when Dorian told me my own sister was being controlled by my dumb ass brother I got really pissed.

When I got her out of harms way I saw Dorian slice mikes sword I smirked. "Luo." (Greek for release) yelled void the moment I said that a black mist was pulled from Luna's mouth. "bastards you took my slave."(not like that perverts) yelled mike he run at Dorian with a sword he had grabbed from a camper but Dorian stopped him. "Make a move because as soon as you do I will kill you." said Dorian in a very demonic voice "you can't kill him." yelled the campers and Poseidon "bring it you piece of shit." yelled Mike "Fine I won't but Sky will." said Dorian Just as Mike turned around Sky cut his head off.

(Dorian's pov)

"Alright now Sky go tell Zakk to get those weapon holders off the ship." "Yes sir do you want to talk to Marissa now as well." said Skyler "yes tell her to meet me in the command tent." I told him


End file.
